Piratería
by MaijoxAcexLuffy
Summary: LEMON La historia comienza con Kagome y como va descubriendo el amor, pero más tarde muere y reencarna, dando lugar a muchos problemas amorosos CelestexLuffyxSaboxAce


Dulce secuestro

Una hermosa joven vestida de blanco se peinaba los cabellos negros

mientras sus criadas la preparaban para la boda que se celebraría

ese mismo día, su boda .No era de extrañar que con tan solo 18 años de

edad ,la joven y hermosa Kagome ,rica heredera de una gran fortuna,

fuera a casarse. Se casaba con Hoyo ,un rico pretendiente ,hijo de un

alto cargo de la Marina .Aunque Kagome no estaba enamorada del joven

debía casarse con él ya que su padre, estando en el lecho su muerte,

le pidió que se casara con un hombre influyente que pudiera

mantenerla .Kagome estaba hermosa con su vestido blanco.

Ella en realidad no deseaba casarse .Su sueño era salir de las malditas

paredes de su mansión ,navegar por los mares, conocer nuevas tierras

y gente y por supuesto vivir aventuras como los personajes de sus

novelas . Kagome salió a mirar la puesta de sol desde su balcón.

Miraba absorta el horizonte mientras jugueteaba con una extraña y

pequeña llave con forma de calavera. Recordó cuando se la dio su padre,

en su lecho de muerte hacía dos meses

Flash back

-Kagome , ven hija-dijo su padre

Estaba muy enfermo y los médicos ya habían hecho todo lo

que podían por él .Los criados estaban esperando a que su

Señor partiera rumbo a la otra vida .Kagome lloraba agarrada a la mano de

su anciano padre.

-Padre, no muera por favor-lloraba ella

-Kagome hija eres fuerte y hermosa sabrás salir adelante sola-dijo tosiendo

-No padre no puedo-dijo ella sollozando

-Quiero que te cases con alguien que te mantenga -respondió el enfermo

-Lo hare padre-dijo ella llorando

-Toma hija-dijo el anciano dándole una extraña llave

-¿Que abre esta llave , padre?-dijo Kagome

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-dijo el

-Padre ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?-pregunto Kagome

-Protégela -dijo el

-¿Cómo sabré que llega el momento?-pregunto ella

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre-dijo el anciano sonriendo

El anciano terminó por cerrar los ojos para recibir a la muerte como

a una vieja amiga.

-Padre ¡No, no me deje , por favor!-lloró Kagome

-Señor...-lloraron las criadas

Fin Flash Back

-Papa...-susurro Kagome mirando la puesta de sol

En ese momento entró su ama de llaves en la habitación

con el propósito de llevarla hasta el altar ,levantado en

el puerto.

-Hola Yuka ¿Es la hora?-dijo Kagome con pesimismo

-Es la hora señorita-dijo ella

-Pues vamos-anunció calzándose unos tacones blancos.

Kagome bajó lentamente la escalera de piedra que iba de la mansión

hasta el puerto de la isla ,estaban situadas en la ladera de un acantilado.

En el muelle estaba alzado un pequeño altar blanco y en él la esperaba

un joven apuesto ,que ella, no amaba .Llegó al altar con un lento caminar.

Todos los invitados eran personas con altos cargos en la marina y gente de

una agraciada clase social.

-Estas hermosa-dijo Hoyo cuando Kagome quedo frente a él, en el altar

El sacerdote leyó los votos.

-Si quiero-dijo Hoyo

-¿Y tú jovencita?-se dirigió el sacerdote a Kagome

-Si quiero-respondió ella

-¿Alguien tiene algún impedimento con esta unión?-pregunto el sacerdote

-Yo si-dijo una voz desde la otra punta del muelle

Todos los invitados miraron hacia atrás para ver a la persona que había objetado

la unión. Todos quedaron sorprendidos , pero la más sorprendida fue Kagome.

Por la alfombra roja por la cual ella había pasado para llegar al altar, caminaba un

joven de aspecto y andares despreocupados .Era un chico de unos veinte años

como mucho ,hermoso y de mirada descarada. Miro directamente a Kagome a los

ojos , ella se ruborizo levemente por el atractivo del joven. Era alto y de complexión

delgada , fuerte .Llevaba la parte más alta de la cabeza tapada con un pañuelo

rojo del cual brotaba una larga y hermosa melena plateada. Sus ojos dorados e intensos,

brillaban como el sol del atardecer. Iba vestido con la ropa de un hombre de mar.

Pantalones negros ,algo rotos ,que le llegaban por las rodillas; una camisa de manga larga

y un chaleco negro sin mangas abierto en el pecho, llevaba una espada envainada en un

lado del cinturón. Había algo extraño en el joven que Kagome no supo ver. Le daba la sensación de que aquel joven era distinto.

-¡Es Inuyasha Taisho!-grito un oficial de la marina

-¡Coged a ese pirata!-ordenó un comandante

Todos los invitados huyeron asustados al comprender la identidad del muchacho.

Kagome estaba confusa , no entendía tanto revuelo por un joven ,aunque fuera un pirata.

Kagome se asustó al ver al joven correr a una velocidad sobrehumana directamente

hacia ella. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo por el muelle.

-Suéltame , depravado-chillo Kagome dándole con los puños en el pecho

-Cállate niña-respondió el

Inuyasha dio un salto tremendo y subió a uno de los barcos que estaban atracados.

Para sorpresa de Kagome , corto las amarras con sus uñas ,que más bien eran garras, dando un zarpazo al aire del cual brotaron una extrañas cuchillas doradas que cortaron las amarras y el ancla metálica del barco. Kagome estaba atónita

-Au revoir, señores-grito Inuyasha a los marines desde el barco que acababa de robar

-¡Kagome!-chilló Hoyo desde la orilla del muelle

-¡Socorro, Yuka!-chilló Kagome

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos , el muelle ya no se veía gracias al favorable viento.

-Oye niña-dijo Inuyasha al ver que esta le daba un pescozón

-¿Porque me has secuestrado?-le grito Kagome enfadada

-Tu...¿No estas asustada?,¿no me tienes miedo?-se sorprendió Inuyasha

-Pues claro que no ¿Debería tenerlo?-dijo ella aun enfadada

-Pues no sé , todos me tienen miedo ,al menos hasta ahora-dijo el

Inuyasha se desenrollo el pañuelo de la cabeza ,dando así, confirmación a

las sospechas de Kagome .Aquel chico no era humano .En el lugar donde antes

había habido un pañuelo, lucían unas orejas que no eran humanas para nada.

Eran una especie de orejitas de perro plateadas como su cabello.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y ahora, tienes miedo?-sonrió el dejando entre ver sus colmillos más prominentes

que los de un humano normal

-No ,no tengo miedo ,solo estoy sorprendida-dijo ella borrando la sonrisa de suficiencia del muchacho-¿Puedo preguntarte porque eres mitad perro?

-No soy humano ,soy hijo de una humana y un demonio del norte-dijo el

-Eres un hanyou-dijo ella

-Sí, pero eso a ti no te importa-dijo el con despecho

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunto Kagome sin mostrar miedo en su voz

-Quiero la llave que tienes en tu poder-dijo el sobresaltándola-lo que abre esa llave

está más allá de tu imaginación

-¿Que abre esa llave?-pregunto ella escondiendo la llave sin que él lo notara

-El mayor tesoro que pudieras imaginar-dijo el solemne-el One Piece

-¿Dónde se esconde ese tesoro?-pregunto ella curiosa

-Todavía no lo sé, eso lo estudiare con mi tripulación-dijo el

-No veo a tu tripulación-dijo ella burlona

-Estarán al llegar, quedamos en reunirnos aquí-dijo el

Desde lejos se vio un barco que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-Mira por donde-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Kagome se sonrojo al ver la sincera sonrisa del joven. Era guapo y osado.

El barco se acercó dejando ver que en la parte más alta de la cubierta

había un pequeño árbol ,un cerezo. La proa del barco tenía una talla con la forma de un perro monstruoso de color blanco, con el pelo rizado en algunas zonas y una enormes garras alzadas hacia delante .La talla del perro tenía la boca abierta dejando ver una dentadura llena de dientes afilados. Kagome se estremeció al ver la talla y se le erizo hasta el bello de la nuca .De la proa del barco asomaron varias personas de aspecto amigable. Inuyasha la volvió a coger en brazos y salto al otro barco.

-Capitán, veo que se ha traído a una hermosa rehén-dijo un joven

La tripulación allí presente estaba compuesta por solo cinco personas sin contar a su secuestrador. Los allí presentes eran un hombre joven, una chica ,un niño que no era humano, una especie de gatita y otro chico joven que tampoco parecía humano .El hombre más mayor no aparentaba más de veinticinco .Se le acerco a Kagome con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Encantado ,soy Miroku ,siento que arruináramos su boda-dijo el besándole la mano mientras le tocaba el trasero disimuladamente

-¡PERVERTIDO!-chilló Kagome

-Asqueroso maldito-le insultó la chica de cabellos castaños y mirada color café que estaba detrás de él-hola soy Sango, un placer-dijo después de darle un coscorrón al hombre joven

-Encantada-respondió ella

-Yo soy Shippo-dijo el pequeño- soy hijo de un demonio-dijo el pequeño a Kagome cuando se dio cuenta de que esta miraba fijamente su cola y sus patas de zorro.

-Encantada-respondió ella

-Esta es Kirara ,es un espíritu del fuego-dijo Shippo señalando a la gatita que la saludo con un maullido

-Encantada-dijo ella

-Yo soy Koga-se acercó el otro joven-soy hijo de demonios ,perdona mi atrevimiento pero eres hermosa, lástima que ya este comprometido-dijo el joven sonriendo-soy el príncipe fugitivo de los demonios lobo del norte

-Encantada, ya había oído de ti , siempre quise seguir tu ejemplo-dijo ella sonriendo –Oye ¿Tú eres Inuyasha no?-pregunto Kagome a su secuestrador-no nos hemos presentado correctamente-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano-soy Kagome, Higurashi Kagome

-Yo soy Inuyasha, capitán de este barco y el pirata más buscado del mar del norte-dijo el-y tú eres mi prisionera-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica-Sango, llévala al calabozo de abajo-ordeno el

-Lo siento-susurro Sango mientras la cogía del hombro y la conducía al interior del barco

-Maldito te arrepentirás-dijo ella a Inuyasha

-Eso lo veremos-respondió él-Sango , cámbiala de ropa de paso

-Si -respondió ella

Ya en el calabozo Kagome sa había cambiado .Llevaba un pantalón negro largo y ajustado , una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza. Se puso unas botas negras con algo de tacón y unas argollas doradas en las orejas.

-Estás muy guapa-dijo Sango que había entablado amistad con Kagome

-¿Porque es así vuestro capitán? Ya sé que es un pirata pero vosotros también y sois simpáticos...-dijo ella fastidiada por la actitud del chico

-Él se muestra duro pero en realidad tiene un gran corazón, se paciente estoy segura de que la situación cambiara-le aseguro Sango

Esa noche Kagome lloro sola en el calabozo , pero bien sabia ella que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad, había conseguido su sueño ,salir de la mansión para navegar, no como ella quería claro pero algo es algo.

Mientras, por la noche, Inuyasha cavilaba sobre algo en su mente subido al cerezo ,solo.

-¿Se parece mucho a ella verdad?-dijo Miroku desde abajo

-Si...-dijo Inuyasha melancólico desde el árbol

-Podrías haberle quitado la llave dejándola a ella allí...-dijo Miroku-pero no lo hiciste ¿Porque?

-No lo sé Miroku ,la verdad es que por un momento ,la vi a ella..-dijo triste Inuyasha

-Viejo amigo , deberías olvidar a esa mujer-dijo Miroku

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Inuyasha mirando las estrellas

La noche transcurrió tranquila , Inuyasha seguía pensando

-'' ¿Debería olvidarla? Esa chica me pone enfermo , se parece tanto a ella , cuando estaba con el vestido, la vi, vi a mi antigua compañera ,será mejor que duerma''-se dijo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a roncar levemente.


End file.
